Elements of Harmony Return
by inhabit
Summary: Two years of fighting has left Equestria scarred and broken. The Elements of Harmony are their best hopw.
1. Prologue

Rainbow Dash

_Nothing will ever be the same again. The sisters of balance are at war. Equestria is scarred and broken. I never thought it would come to this, I served under Luna's court believing I could make a difference._

_The Broken War is based on two sides, the sun and the moon. Originally, Luna Thought Equestria would be stronger if broken into two. She wanted the second part to rule over. Celestia refused. Years and years went by, and each time Luna asked, there was no way she could of ever gain land._

_Then came the last straw: Luna eventually gathered up all of the fillies in Manehattan and took them to a secret part of Equestria she had found. The fillies eventually were full grown, and generations of families passed. Luna had finally achieved what she had wanted. But not for long._

_Celestia found the large families and the order. She knew what had happened, immediately. War began, clash over clash._

_Princess Celestia and Luna thought that the Elements of Harmony wold help again. The six of us were believed to be a powerful defense. Two years ago, their choice would have been a benefit. Now, there is no way out. The six of us are split apart, torn.. The Elements of Harmony, they believed, could give them a fighting edge and win the war. However, as the years went by, we all were fading, the elements dying right before us._

_Torn between her friends and her duties to Princess Celestia, Twilight turned to Canterlot. Fluttershy- the war caused her to retreat away in her cottage. Rarity was no better, She left to her boutique to design and pursue her dream. Applejack struggled to help the Apple family to harvest. I- well, I decided to join the Wonderbolts- the thing I wanted since I was a filly._

_Princess Luna, a year later, brought us to the same place as Twilight, believing that we could help her, as long as we swore a pact to serve her and her only, to the last beat of our hearts._

_The pact I made to Luna made me give up my dream- I could never be a Wonderbolt, to live with freedom, my wings as a guide. All for the horn that distinguished me as an alicorn. I hope Soarin leads well._

_I haven't seen Rarity or Applejack since our coronation day. Princess Celestia has made Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie lead the same destiny._

_Both alicorns thought they had to win. Princess Celestia sent Fluttershy with Twilight to Ponyville to help her in the war. Applejack and Rarity pledge to the goddess of the moon. Pinkie Pie upholds the Crystal Empire. Without me._

_What none of the rulers realized was that the elements are fading because we are being kept apart form one another. As we grew alone, what was there. What channels us? Our friendship. And now we don't even have that anymore._

_I broke my promise to Luna. I realized that I was important to the war only... And Skyla, the poor princess... What that Red gaze did to her... I've been alone ever since. Pinkie Pie has to counsel Princess Cadance alone. When she found out what had happened to her daughter, she was never the same. I feel bad for leaving the Crystal Empire in Pinkie Pie's hooves, but we both had different pledges._

_Princess Skyla personally reminded me of Scootaloo. Already angered that Luna was using me, seeing that precious life just... ripped... Gone. I had to give up my dreams, fight for an empire with endless killing. That's when I snapped. I left everything I knew, because what was the point?_

_From what I've heard, Twilight and Fluttershy both hide in Ponyville, afraid to go into the wave of battle, their new horns and wings useless. Rarity is locked in Canterlot's battles. Applejack tries to feed the poor, using her stubborness to not use he horns and wings. Pinkie Pie is alone, trying to guide Cadence out of her grief and trooping soldiers. Everyone is fighting for their life, locked in endless battle._

_As much as we hate it, going back is futile. We'll have to save ourselves now._


	2. Chapter 1

**Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight stared out of her window. Her crown seemed useless, compared to the killing. And what was the point of her wings? She couldn't fight any ponies, much less _fly _into battle.

Fluttershy opened a book about beavers. "Twilight…" she asked softly. "Are you okay?" Her new crown was a thin golden necklace chain that hung on her forehead. Her element of kindness, a soft pink butterfly charm, was at her forehead. She had been miserable ever since the battle started; her animals had retreated and wouldn't come out. Even her new horn seemed to wilt.

"No, I am absolutely _not _fine!" Twilight snapped. "Princess Celestia is losing the battle!"

Fluttershy flinched, and Twilight felt a stab of pity. It wasn't her fault the war started, and Twilight felt like she had suffered the most.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I've been going through a lot of stress since the battle started, and now I feel like we are going to lose." It was true though. The shadows seemed to coat the sky, and it seemed to thicken with every step of the sun.

Fluttershy nodded. "Princess Celestia will win." She said, trying to be encouraging.

Twilight shuddered at the thought of forever living in darkness. She felt calmer that Fluttershy was with her. Even more, she longed for the times when she was a simple unicorn, free without responsibilities or with the threat of war hanging over her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Fluttershy tried grabbing for a book, tripped over the large wings she had, and fell. The book bounced off Fluttershy's head and dropped onto the floor. "Oops." She looked down. "Sorry Twilight."

"It's fine." Twilight said. She was about to use her magic to pick up the book back on the shelf… When a thought occurred to her. She let go. Again, the book fell to the ground.

"Umm…" Are you okay?" Fluttershy cocked her head a little to the side.

"Fluttershy, you're an alicorn now! Why can you use your powers to put the book back onto the shelf?"

"It's hard…" Fluttershy meekly replied.

"I'll teach you." Twilight said. "Unicorn magic is like your hooves. When something is heavy, it requires much more work and effort to pick it up. Often, you will have to rest for a long period of time if you push your limits. When you do unicorn magic, it takes your heart and you have to be well rested to be successful at it." Twilight held up a quill from her work desk, this time without her usual magic. "This would be easy to hold. It weighs very little. When you bring the object back to you-"

Twilight threw the quill across the room. Fluttershy flinched, expecting to hear the clatter of the quill hitting the floor. However, at the last second, Twilight used telknises to pick up the quill. The feather floated up in a magenta aura. "It's like you are carrying the quill with your own hooves. The more you practice with your magic, the more spells you can do, and the knowledge you have will increase." Twilight explained. She put the quill back onto the work desk. "You try."

Fluttershy strained. A small spark appeared form her horn. Turquoise magic enveloped.

"That's great!" Twilight exclaimed. "Now, picture the quill coming toward you."

"The… quill… coming… to… me…" The quill filled with an aura gently made its way forward.

"Omigosh Fluttershy! You're doing it!"

"I am?" Fluttershy's eyes were clenched shut. "I am Twilight! I'm doing it!" she squealed.

"Keep going!" Twilight called. "Just don't open your eyes!"

From there to Fluttershy's spot, the quill was going slowly and steady. "Don't open..?" Fluttershy's eyes snapped open, the quill face to face with her. She yelped, and the quill dropped to the ground. "Oops." She said meekly.

"It's okay!" Twilight said. "We can teach our friends-" she stopped. "Oh, who am I kidding? What friends?"

Fluttershy walked next to Twilight and whispered, "You've done things that many ponies couldn't have done. Maybe you can do it again."

Twilight looked up at her soft spoken friend. "Maybe I can."

"You can." Fluttershy confirmed. "Everything needs a new start."


End file.
